Trust No One!
by megy1123
Summary: A story about Stanley Pines, Bud Gleeful and Fiddleford H. Mcgucket discovering the dangers of Gravity Falls


Trust No One!

A story Written By,

Meghan Hope

It Isn't Supposed to Be This Way

I'm not quite sure how I ended up this way, well I do know... but why did I? How am I all the way over here, away from things I can do. How I can't help anything, and I live in constant regret for something I didn't even do. Or something that didn't really matter. I sole-fully regret forty years ago. I was young and had no idea things would end up like this. Living in a world where mine is a story. A story for peoples entertainment, which it wasn't to me at all.

This all became a problem when a little fun group started in Gravity Falls. It wasn't supposed to be that serious at first, it just turned out to be that way in the end. Me, a man named Fiddleford, and a fellow friend Bud Gleeful. We were going to research more into Gravity Falls, it would bring money to the town, and interest. We started this journal of the town, we ventured out into the unknown and were considered heroes.

Soon we discovered things we never thought we would have found. Unbelievable creatures, secrets and soon we found out the legends were true. So we became more secret, kept the meetings more private and didn't leave our houses too often in spite of fear. We often secluded our selves in our homes and in the forest realizing the dangers of the town. We could not let anyone find out the dreadful secrets that we went through. In the town Gravity Falls, Oregon there were secrets to be unlocked.

It all started at the library in downtown Gravity Falls. Me, and Bud were checking out a few books when we heard this guy complaining.

"No, I'd like a full history on this town. There is such minuscule and little information here it disgusts me!" Said a man with brown hair and facial hair. He was wearing grey and was in a hat. The library worker was trying to push the man out.

"I'm sorry we just don't have the information, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.." The naeve man with black hair said and pushed the man out the door. I looked at Bud and we both went outside immediately.

"Hey!" I shouted to him and he turned, still having anger on his face.

"Yes? Sorry I caused such a ruckess in their.." He scratched the back of his head

I shook my head "It's okay I completely agree with you. The information of this town isn't that abundant." Bud nodded with me

"I've been curious about this towns histr'y as well." Bud smiled and the man did as well.

"Well then, the names Fiddleford. Fiddleford H. McCgucket." He stated and stuck out a hand in which I raised a brow a second, "oh it's a born deficiency." Fiddleford had an extra finger on right hand.

Bud and I shook politely "Names Bud, Bud Gleeful and this is Stanley Pines." I nodded

"Nice to meet ya' Bud, and Stanley." Fiddleford gave a smile, "so shall we discuss the town by the diner of sorts." He suggested

I hesitated a second, I was going to go home right after the library but... "Sure. We should do something about this." I nodded and so did the other two. We made it up town farther and entered the diner. A nice lady named Susan had bought it a while ago, it was nice to have a decent joint around. Besides that bar down the street that it to be exact. We took a seat and got a fish off the menu, nothing big, bout five dollars but we all pitched in.

"So what do you think we should do exactly?" Bud said after he sat down and we looked over at him.

"Well we should probably find a way to uncover all these secrets.." I said and thought it was a stupid remark.

"Backatcha." Fiddleford said and smiled.

I smiled a nervous smile and nodded "Maybe the forest has some kind of secret? I mean all these rumors about how there are monsters... we should get to tha bottom of it." I said and their eyes widened

"Now now Stanely the forest is vast and dangerous.. I mean I am willing to do this but you just freaked-me-out." Bud chuckled and I frowned lightly

"I'm willing to do it too. Shall we create some sort of club or something?" Fiddleford smiled and laughed.

I smiled brightly "Yeah we should be called... The Royal Order..." I paused thinking of an idea.

"Enjoy!" Susan plopped the fish on the table and winked at us.

"The Royal Order of The Holy Mackerel." I said

Later that day we all met at Fiddleford's house with some hiking supplies. Water, food, a tent, I had bought a few red journals earlier that day, and a few pens. "Alright, so the first night out in the forest." I said nervously and Bud gave me a pat on the back.

"We're gonna be fine Stanely." He rolled his eyes and took a bite of a granola bar. I nodded and gave a nervous smile.

"All the supplies we need are here. We will be okay." Fiddleford nodded and I took a breath. I usually got caught up in theories and stories; I guess I've read too many murder books.

We hiked out into the woods it took a while to get deep into the forest, considering McCgucket's house is more into town then the shabby shack I live in. We set up camp around the edge of the darker part of the forest. At this time I knew it was going to be a long night.

It was the middle of the night and we had all settled in the tent from the long day. I started writing in the journal

June 18th,

'I've started documenting the town of Gravity Falls Oregon. So far nothing interesting has happened, but I believe.'

I was interrupted by a bright flash of blue light outside of the tent. Me, Bud, and Fiddleford jolted our eyes to the door of the tent. We gave each other looks and slowly opened the tent door. I looked at the ground, there was a triangular shadow. My eyes slowly looked up and to my surprise, a strange triangular pyrimad with a bow tie and top hat was in front of me. I almost fainted.

"Names Bill Cipher." Bill floated down near our faces. He... was so strange. He lit up yellow when he spoke.

"Bill Cipher?" I said slowly as he was looking at me with his single eye.

Bill laughed and nodded "You bettcha! So Stanley, Bud, Mcgucket. You want to earn about this town?" He asked and I blinked, he knew our names. Bud nodded slowly, Mcgucket and I joined in, "great, you'll need permission from me though." Bill pulled a cane out of thin air and swirled it around a few times.

"P-permission?" Fiddleford said, "what are you?" Fiddleford squinted his eyes at Bill.

"Dream demon extraordinaire!" Bill flaunted and my eyes widened

"So some kind of a deal?" I blurted out and Bill laughed.

"Sure! As long as you're willing to uncover the towns secrets. I give you three permission." Bill stuck his hand out and Fiddleford shook it. A flash of blue light came and I blinked. Bill was gone and a piercing blue light shot into my arm. It didn't sting but I could feel it; it felt strange. Bud, Fiddleford and I exchanged a couple of looks at each other.

"I'm utterly speechless." Fiddleford shook his head and motioned all of us back in the tent. The journals were glowing blue with fire and we rushed over. Nothing was written in it that I saw until I flipped to a strange page. All of our journals had it in them.. a strange page that seemed to be some sort of design or blueprint.

"So I guess there are strange beings in this town.. we can't tell anyone about Bill." Bud said and had a serious look on his face. I nodded, still confused and wondering if it was even happening. We tried to go to sleep but didn't succeed for a while. I had such a strange dream that night but I cannot remember what it was about.

I woke up in a jolt and the other two were still asleep. I opened the journal and decided to finish my entry.

Gravity Falls is indeed special, I intend to find out more.

After about thirty minutes of sitting around or so the other two finally woke up. "Morning." I said as they sat up slowly.

"Did that actually happen last night?" Bud rubbed his eyes and chuckled, I shook my head yes.

Today's The Day

"So.. are we gonna do it today?" Fiddleford got his back pack and drank some water.

Bud and I looked at each other and nodded determined. "We're going to find out what goes on in this town." I spoke and opened up the tent, slipping on some sneakers and we all shuffled out of the tent.

They followed me out of the tent and squinted their eyes at the sun. Everything looked and seemed the same but at the same time everything changed. Like my whole perspective on reality instantly changed in one day. We quietly just started hiking in a certain direction deeper into the forest.

Cringing every time a squirrel or any type of creature squirmed by. We were all terrified, but we had promised to study Gravity Falls. Maybe we just all felt spooked after yesterday, eventually this could get better, who knows.

After at least thirty minutes of walking we sat down and set up a few cameras and such. At first I didn't believe what I had seen, a small, purple striped cat jumped out of the bushes. I blinked my eyes, it was rather glowing as well. Mcgucket instantly picked up his journal and quietly and tediously watched it.

There was a stream nearby where the creature was getting a drink from. It stayed there for a rather long drawn out amount of time. But by then Mcgucket had already sketched the being out. He observed it more closely, it was way more boring than we expected it to be. Studying this stuff was going to take a long long time. It was definatly worth it though, and we could see that now. There were amazing things in Gravity Falls to be discovered.

It was a rather long long day after this. We sleepily walked back to the tent after at least seven hours of following the creature trying to find out more about it. We had only written a few sentences down in the journal. Tomorrow we would go back into town for a day and fetch more supplies. A lot more, dedicate our time to studying the first creature here in Gravity Falls.

We fell asleep and I had a horrible dream, a nightmare and I woke up sweating. I sighed and plopped back down on my pillow. It wasn't till a while later when I finally fell back asleep. In the morning we packed the tent up and started hiking back into town. A flash of blue light came and I winced my eyes. It was Bill again, we all tensed up and wondered what he could possibly want.

"So fella's I saw that you enjoyed studying the town. I'll make it a little easier for ya. There's a cave nearby that river with a ton of information you could use. It's down a rocky hill and inside a hole in a tree. Remember, buy gold!" Bill disappeared and we all blinked again. Everything felt so weird when he was around, like everything around us just decided to change.

Well after the encounted we left the woods and made it into town. We were greated with numerous stares and looks. Like we were crazy, some people gave each other money for some reason. We were probably bet on that we wouldn't make it out alive. My brother ran over and gave me a big hug "I thought you were animal scrap." He said and laughed, I gave a small smile.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes and punched his arm slightly

"You're gonna be considered a major hero in the town you know." Stanford said and looked at the rest of the people.

"I honestly didn't think it was going to be considered a big deal." Stanford and I shrugged, I turned to Fiddleford and Bud, "Fiddleford, this is my twin brother Stanford." I introduced them

"Nice to meet you sir..." Stanford said a bit slowly as he looked at Mcgucket's sixth finger. I gave Stanford a look and he shook his hand finally. He waved to Bud and Bud smiled back. The city all approached us and kept asking questions. _What happened? How did you survive? Did you see anything? _All these and other variations of the same questions.

We wanted to tell them everything but all we said was "It's just an ordinary forest, nothing even happened folks." Bud said and chuckled, they all sighed in disappointment and walked away. We all gave each other looks and sighed.

Stanford, Bud, Mcgucket, and I all walked to my cabin and went inside. I wanted to tell Stanford about what we saw... or at least give him an idea on what's out there. If I was going out there, he needed to know about it. "Hey, there's there's a lot in that forest okay?" I spoke nervously and Stanford tilted his head.

"What do ya mean? Didn't you just get done saying-" I stopped him from continuing

"No don't listen to what I had said before. Don't go out in the deep forest, there are unimaginable creatures and things this town can't know about." I said in a serious tone and Stanford nodded once in agreement.

I went into the kitchen where Bud and Mcgucket were, "I don't think it's safe for you guys to stay in town any more.. if we keep getting hastled that is. I've gotten so many calls questioning us and interview suggestions from that Toby guy.." I spoke nervously and they nodded in agreement.

So they were to stay in the extra rooms we've had at the place. Up in the attic for Mcgucket and in a spare room in a hallway on the second floor. We had used Bud's truck to move some of their stuff into their rooms. I had gotten a lot of wide-eyed looks in town along with the others when we were moving the stuff.

We got everything settled in, it seemed like we were going to be one big family now. "Alright Stany, I'm leaving for the forest tomorrow mornin', if I'm not back in two days..." I stopped and handed a timer set to 48 hours, "come lookin' for me." He frowned and nodded slowly, I was about to run away and be alone. I couldn't get out of this deal, "press this button when I leave tomorrow." I pointed to a button at the top and handed it to him. I went into slumber right after that.

I didn't have a bizarre dream this time, thank goodness. If I would have I probably would have denied the demons bidding... and who knows what he would do. It was pure instinct to do this, the demon seemed to be very powerful. Yet strangely friendly, maybe he wasn't a threat, but a friend? I woke up the next morning around seven and walked sluggishly downstairs. I was always the first one awake usually. I walked into the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast of cereal. The others soon woke up and followed in my footsteps.

We all prepped up and Stanford hugged me goodbye pressing the clock as we hiked into the forest together. It didn't take too long to get into the dark part of the forest this time. We set up camp and went off into the woods looking for that cave Bill had talked about before. We finally found the stream and the rocky hill. We carefully walked down and observed the tree, I raised a brow.

"I do not see any cave," Bud said and looked around, I took a step forward into the hole that was in the tree. It felt so weird like it was sucking me inside. On the inside of the tree was a vast cave, I couldn't believe my eyes. It seemed logically impossible, I stepped in and out several times and the two looked at me weird. My eyes had been wide and shining with amazement. They soon did the same as me. In fascination and interest with the cave. On the inside there was a table like rock structure to the right. With a large rock morphed into the wall and two smaller rocks in front of it. On the rock like table there was a key on it. I slipped it in my pocket and looked around more curiously.

The cave was pretty large and was meant to hold a lot of people. Although the whole cave was pretty flat and boring besides the key I found there was really nothing. "What did he mean by good information here?" I sighed and took the key out of my pocket, "maybe this unlocks us to the information.." I said quietly and they looked at me.

"Maybe we should try and look for some kind of an opening or somethin'" Mcgucket said and I nodded. We all started looking in every little crack to see if the key fit inside. I got down on the floor to see if there was some kind of a door of sorts.

Finally I found some rock slightly off the ground and immediately stood up looking to see if there were any cracks. There were, my eyes lit up "Quick guys I might've found the door." I said and Bud quickly walked over and handed me the key. I slipped it in the crack and turned it, a loud rumble sounded and we pulled the door open. Inside was a vast library with numerous books inside. At the end of the hallway was a velvet red chair. I looked at the books and read some titles _Mermaids, Defying Gravity, Apocalypse Information, Zombies. _I blinked and was astounded.

I muttered "This will make things a lot easier." I slowly picked up a book about Trolls and sat down gazing at it. Wondering what it could possibly be about, and that was the fastest I ever teared into a book before. I just kept reading and reading, so did the others. Like they were some kind of candy that you could never stop eating once you started. By the time we were done we had almost finished all the books. We read the _whole day. _We hardly even talked or looked at each other.

We then decided what we were to study the next day, the easiest creature in the library was a goblin. Small easy creatures to spot in the trees and rocks by rivers. Then I began to think how amazing this actually was. Not that dangerous, but it was not something to share with the outside world. We walked back to the tent with the Goblin book after the long day. Tomorrow would be our first real glimpse into what Gravity Falls really was.

We woke up the next morning and ate very quickly. We were all eager to go out into the open and explore the forest. We double checked all the facts in the Goblin book and suited up to go look for one. I grabbed the pen and the journal; just like that we were on our way in the forest. We stopped at the same stream but farther down it. We carefully cleared an area and observed the rocks nearby to see if any of them moved.

There was one particular rock that got us suspicious which is why we stayed. It of course had move eventually. After about an hour we got some movement, it stood up on it's hind legs and walked into the water. Unaware we were there, Mcgucket got the journal and started writing things down. Testing the creature from a distance, I threw a pebble at it. Like it stated in the book they are immune to most things. We were all extremely fascinated and Mcgucket filled up most of the page.

It had been a successful day, and didn't take long to accomplish. I was glad that there wasn't that much we had to do today. The Goblin rarley moves and was an obviously easy target to go for. We packed our stuff up around six and headed for home, it hadn't been that long but I didn't want to fret Stanford. Maybe he was wallowing in anxiety back home, honestly who knew. I let out a sigh and we opened the Shack door, "Home Stanford!" I said and he basically rushed out of the kitchen.

"You're alive!" He let out a happy sigh and I nodded, maybe I over exaggerated the forest a little bit...

"Honestly it isn't all that dangerous, just some creatures are bigger than others." I recalled some of the large monsters I read about.

"Yeah it ain't a big deal Stanford." Bud said and smiled giving him a pat on the back

"We're only talkin' bout bears and other harmful creatures like that." Mcgucket gave a sheepish smile and Stanford nodded.

We all relaxed in the living room that evening not saying that much to each other. Everything seemed so quiet, I just wanted to keep telling Stanford about the forest but alas, I could not. I couldn't let him know the true dangers of the forest. The things I head read were absolutely strange and dangerous. No way was I going to let Stanford into that mess, he wasn't exactly the smartest or wisest guy when it came to these kinds of things.

The day went on and I plopped down in bed extremely tired. Every time we came back we would have to check for bugs, tics, and stuff like that. It was honestly irritating but if we caught those diseases who knows where all this information would go to waste. I had a strange dream that night. Bill was there, and everything was devastating. He was doing unspeakable strange things... that morning I woke up I doubted his trust. That was only because he was a demon though probably.

I shook it off and went downstairs, Stanford was awake. He only ever woke up before me if he was worried. "Something wrong Stany?" I said and approached him

"No, I just had a strange dream is all... I don't know. This whole thing has gotten me worried about you bro." Stanford looked to me and frowned

"Nothing to be scared of, I promise, okay? I came on a little over exaggerated." I gave a sheepish smile and he nodded. We walked into the kitchen and ate some breakfast together.

The others woke up and followed in our footsteps. We got more stuff packed and decided to go for a three day trip this time. I told Stanford if we get the right information quickly we'd be back much sooner. I walked out of the house and smelled the nice fresh air.

I chuckled, summer a time for leisure, recreation, and takin her easy. Rest assured all of this has a perfectly logical explanation. It looked like it was going to be the same boring routine all summer, until one fateful day.

Something Big

We immediately set out for the cave, we decided to set up in there. It would be the safest place in the forest. When we got set up we saw a flash of blue light, "Hello Bill." I said happily and turned around

"Hey fella's, did it go well yesterday?" He asked and put his hands on his... hips? Or wherever his hips would be.

We all nodded "It was an utter success." Bud said and Bill cackled happily

"Great! Now. I want to ask any of you if you want to be released from the deal. I've noticed some of you may not be able to handle it." Bill stated and we all looked at each other.

"I can handle it." I said, nothing big had happened yet... I should wait it out to see.

Bill nodded to me, "I can handle it too." Bud said.

Mcgucket nodded "So can I." Although I was sad Mcgucket decided to stay. Not that he couldn't or I didn't like him, he had a family. A happy wife that he could go home to. I don't like to talk about the way she looked at him when we were moving the furniture out. It was upsetting and I'm upset that he said yes to all this.

Bill nodded once again and laughed "Alrighty, you guys sure are determined!" Bill snapped his fingers and disappeared. The rest of the day went absolutely fine, we went out looking for a faerie. They were absolutely hard to spot, but we left some offerings for them. They loved nature so we set up at the greenest part of the forest we could find on short notice. We had two more days so it was nothing to worry.

We found almost nothing the first day of faerie hunting. I may have one buzz pass once or twice but they were so fast I never could have been sure about it. We picked all our stuff up and went to the cave. Making sure to brush our teeth and set mints up around the cave. Which faeries utterly disliked and would not go near. They were often known for doing little tricks on humans and kidnapping them. So we took every precaution there was to stay safe. Bud suggested that we didn't really _have _to. But as I promised Stanford I would be home safe I just had to take every precaution.

I woke up early the next morning and ate a couple smile dips, to attract the faeries. Some people say smile dip is really bad for you if you eat it in large amounts. I have not and will not ever try doing that. It's like a drug and doesn't even cost that much at the store, so any child can get a hold of it. Which is honestly really a problem, especially since I see people smoking and doing drugs all the time. Stanford even tried drugs before, which I scolded him about that. I honestly blame my father for it, he didn't exactly raise us the correct way.

The others again did the same as me, we got our hiking boots on and headed out in the same place. Today we stayed out even till dark and saw almost nothing. We only stayed out that long because Bud said he saw something fly by, but it was probably just a bird of sorts. We sighed and started on our way back. I looked at the ground and looked back up ahead, startled we all jumped back. Right in front of us were these floating eyeballs, I couldn't but stare back. I took down notes in my head. No retinal cord is the first note I took down.

"H-hello," I gulped out and it stayed still continuing to float there, "hello?" I stated more clearly and it disappeared out of sight. No response to contact, I also noted. This was definitely something I didn't read about, and definitely something I wanted to take note of. We carefully continued walking and kept look out for anything strange. We did the same routine when we got back, mints, and brushing our teeth.

We woke up the next morning sluggishly, we were all tired from yesterday. But we just had to get out there for one more day and we'd be back to the cabin in a jiffy. Although this time we were to take a few days off. Preferably three to four days from staying out in the forest. Of course it was our choice whether we wanted to spend that time alone in the forest. Which was a bad idea, considering no one will be out to look for them. I'd hate to find Bud or Mcgucket's body out in the woods.

Today we actually got a snapshot of a faerie and we were all proud. It was abut halfway into the day when a small glowing pink creature with wings went to take some of the food we offered it. All we did was take a picture of it, it flew away after we took the picture. They creatures in the forest are so smart yet s unknown. So who knows if they are extremely intelligent or not. We went back to the cave and packed our stuff up. It had been a vigorous tiring three days and we were done.

I honestly didn't think it was going to be anything like this. Just some small sort of project about the town. It turned out to be one of the biggest things I've ever come across. One of the most impossible things I've ever come across. I, though am honestly glad about discovering all of these secrets and creatures. Tricksters, gnomes, and undead, ideas are spinning in my head.

So we came home around six o-clock and Stanford wasn't there. He was probably in town with a girl he met a while ago. I walked into the kitchen and saw his note on the table, 'Went with Carla :)~Stanford' I gave a small smile at the note and slipped it into my pocket. Bud and Mcgucket said their farewells for their few days off. It was Monday June 25th, just a week after we discovered the mysteries of Gravity Falls. It had been one of the weirdest weeks of my life, and I don't regret it one bit.

I spent the next three days lounging around relaxing with Stanford. Back to our normal shenanigans and such. Didn't really do that much, but finally when the time came, we all formed back together, "So what did you guys do?" I asked as we were all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well I couldn't stay away from the forest, so I walked around making a map of the forest." Mcgucket said and pulled out a sheet of paper that had bits and pieces marked down of the forest. I nodded and looked to Bud.

"I couldn't stay away either my friend and I went to the cave to read and find more books and such. Now what about you Stanford?" Bud asked and tilted his head.

"Honestly I just hung out with Stanford the whole time..." I smiled sheepishly, was I the only one being rather lazy in the group?

I set the alarm for three days again, we decided to do it this way. Three days off, three days on. It was give us equal amounts of time to do other things throughout the week on our own or just to relax. These three days we searched for the eyeballs again, though found nothing. I may or may not have seen them. I sadly think it will take longer than expected to study those and we will study them later.

We did not run into the eyeballs but we did run into the gnomes. Well one, his name is Jeff and he is very strange. We tried to speak with Jeff but he bit my arm and scurried away. I got a bruise from his teeth marks, gnomes are not that friendly. The only thing I have found in common with all the creatures in the forest is they sure like hiding. That is of course if you look in the wrong places, but it's difficult to look for a creature you've only read about in books and stories.

After the three days we all went home again. I pondered going out into the forest, I really did. Although I had to work, it was only me and Stanford but he wasn't very solid at keeping a job. I was starting to question whether I could handle all the work that was being thrown at me. The job was in town at the library; people often stared me down and questioned me. Wondering where I was in town often, what I was doing on my off days. I just simply stated I was relaxing at home.

Slowly I was breaking inside every time someone asked me that. How I could slightly wish I could just relax. I wanted to find out more about the forest, but it took so much time up. If I decided to get taken out of the deal, I wouldn't be able to study the town, ever. We met up and I sighed to them "I'm thinking of coming out of the deal." I said and they gasped slightly, "it's only a thought." I said

"We've come this far, what makes you want to back out?" Bud asked me and I looked away a second

"Well it's so time consuming, and it's hard keeping a job and people keep asking and harassing me in town.." I sighed again and looked away. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Mcgucket. I could feel his sixth finger.

"Maybe if you're brave enough, we could go for a week on, and a week off?" Mcgucket shrugged and I looked up.

"I'll consider it, I'd be fine with three days on three days off." I said, me and Stanford had already had this conversation though.

"You ready Stanley, we're gonna leave soon?" Bud said and stood up looking down at me, I nodded and we all got our shoes on.

"By Stany see you in three days." I said and waved goodbye walking into the forest towards the cave.

We set up quickly in the cave already knowing the routine. We set out to look for an Alp-Luachra. A faerie who is known to transform into a lizard and climb into your body; eating the food you ate earlier. Which is highly creepy and is known from Scotland. The trick is to eat lots of salted meat, to make sure it gets thirsty and deprived of water to death. It shouldn't be to hard to attract, and we brought a lot of dry things to eat. Which meant extra water, too. We couldn't really keep the water nearby during the experiment though.

We set out to look for lizard type creatures, where they hid. I killed a couple of lizards to test if they were the creature. Which of course they were not, but we weren't to be cruel and kill all the lizards to narrow it down. Only a couple, we also cooked the meat, salted that, and ate it. I never had lizard before, but was open to new experiences.

After a long day of eating salty foods, pretzels, and meat we settled back down. Went to sleep and plugged our noses, making sure we had our mouthes open. I felt a slivering sensation in my sleep and jolted my eyes open. I snagged the little critter crawling out of my mouth, the others woke up immediately and watched it die before our eyes. We quickly took down notes and dissected it. That was utterly disgusting to me, feeling it crawl out of me. I didn't even feel it crawl in, the things people do for science.

We studied very closely and took down a lot of information, we learned a lot more than anything from the book. You really discover more when you get out there and witness things. We went back to sleep about two hours later,it was a long day and there were two more ahead. We debated whether or not to find more of these faeries, or set off to find something else. It was a tiring day, so we decided to decide in the morning.

I woke up slowly and rubbed my tired eyes. The other two were already awake, but not doing much. Fiddleford was reading over his journal and Bud was surveying the supplies. "So what were you guys thinking of doing today?" I said and they glanced over at me and smiled.

Fiddleford closed his book and set it beside him. "I'm not sure, maybe leprechauns or trolls? Goblins maybe..." Fiddleford shrugged and looked to Bud.

"Lets do the Goblins today, Leprechauns and Trolls are harder to find and we would need more than two days." Bud explained and I nodded, Goblins it was. They lived in rocky areas so they would be pretty close by. We got our hiking boots on and started descending more up the mountain. They hid in caves and in trees, places with camouflage. So we had to keep an eye out and we had to be quiet.

I never really saw how Gravity Falls looked from the mountain. It was beautiful, I smiled every time I looked out on the town and below. All I could see was the light shining on the trees and the beauty of nature. We eventually came upon another cave high up the mountain. I jumped when we saw scratched and beaten skulls and skeletons.

Bud, Mcgucket and I observed the bones closely. They looked rather old and I was afraid to touch or damage them. "We should come up here to observe these next time, Goblins." I spoke and they nodded. We were here for Goblins so it's best for us to stay on track and go back to it later.

We then continued on the hunt for the Goblins. We came to a rocky dry ridge, it was rather steep so we had to carefully climb it. "Woah!" I yelped as I almost slipped, luckily Bud grabbed me. I took in a deep breath and continued climbing, _This had better be worth it. _It was really, we observed the strange little creatures.

I was so surprised on how many there were. They weren't even scared of us or anything. They were tree like or rock like. Several different types of Goblins. We carefully climbed down the mountain after the long day and were going to go back up to observe the Goblins more. It went fantastic and I began to regain my confidence with this studying challenge.

I Can't Take It

_My soul is one with fire  
It's not what anyone did or said  
My life is just so tired  
Keep on moving on  
Never say a word  
Keep on moving, stop  
Collapse and start to burn  
Burn away like a star  
People find you great  
They all see you from a far  
Then I burn before it's too late  
They can never see it coming  
For stars are far behind  
the beauty they once thought it was  
Has begun to finally unwind _

I was so tired that morning and my legs ached. I realized then that I climbed a mountain yesterday. Then I realized I had to climb it over again, so we packed extra water. It was an easy day of climbing the mountain. I almost got pushed down the mountain by a Goblin... "Help!" I yelped as the Goblin _pushed _me over the rocks edge. Luckily I had grabbed a rock and only needed to wait for assistance.

It was rather hard considering I had been walking all day and was tired. The others rushed over to help me up and I looked down. Almost petrified that I had almost fallen all that way... SPLAT. I shuddered and after the long day we climbed down and packed everything up. I was so happy to go home and again, I was in question about this journey.

I hugged Stanford happily when I got home and sent the other two off to their houses. "I almost fell off of the mountain." I blurted out and had a smile on my face. Happy that I was alive and Stanford frowned

"These trips are getting more and more dangerous.." Stanford frowned and sighed, "I couldn't imagine you falling.." Stanford winced and turned back to me. I had tears swelling up and a lump in my throat. It _was _getting scary and rather dangerous... I don't think I can continue with this. I'm not so sure I can take this without jepordizing my life and possibly Stanford's. I needed to tell the others it was time to call it quits.

I gave them a call and they all came over to The Shack. I sat them down and took a breath, "I don't think I can do these studies anymore..." I winced for a bad reaction in which I got. They sighed and frowned looking at each other

"That's okay Stanley, I can see the stress it causes you. I do see you enjoy studying but, I see you have more important things." Bud said and nodded. I felt like he was trying to guilt trip me into wanting to do it more, but it didn't work.

"That's completely okay." Fiddleford gave me a smile, he was so much nicer than Bud.. Sometimes I wonder if Bud was ever even really my, well my 'bud'.

A big flash of blue light came and I blinked my eyes, it was always so bright. "Bill, you must've been listening?" I asked and turned to him.

He laughed and nodded "Sure was! So you wanna be out of the deal aye? Alrighty. Last decision, make it now." Bill stuck out his hand, his tone had went from cheery to demanding... I thought for a few more seconds and shook his hand. I felt a rushing sensation out of my body and the blue was retracting from my arm. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, I was out of the deal. I wanted to celebrate, it felt like I had been imprisoned...

I guess I didn't realize I was being held against my will until I was let out of the deal. I wanted to tell the others, but that would have sounded strange.

"I guess you're out of the deal then. That doesn't mean we won't tell ya' a few interesting things. See ya' Stanley." Bud and Fiddleford hugged me and left. Finally I could get back to normal life with Stanford.

The next few weeks were so peaceful and I barely heard from Bud or Fiddleford. I worried a bit from their lack of communication with me but I shrugged it off. They came to me at least after three weeks. "We want you to distract the townsfolk from finding anything out.. make like.. A Mystery Shack or something.." Bud came and spoke to me.

I thought of the idea and put fake creatures together. They told me to 'be cheep and stupid' so that's what I did. Things like the Sascrotch... I opened up and immediately got business and compliments? It was strange, _So that's what you discovered... _people kept saying things to me. People were actually falling for all these fake creatures. It was a real success and I worked on it for at least three months without hearing anything from Bud or Fiddleford.

I felt kind of lonely and left out between them. They never talked to me, and I never saw them in town or never saw them at home. I even stopped by Mcgucket's house and she said Mcgucket hardly ever leaves the forest or speaks with her. I was rather astonished at the amount of time they spent in the forest. Mcgucket left his wife alone at home with his son... I could never do something like that. I noticed they slowly started to fall apart the more they got into the whole thing.

I noticed a scared and tired look in their eyes when or even if I saw them. I only usually caught glimpes of them in town or on the edges of the forest. I only ever actually get to talk to them every few months... and when I talked to them they were jittery and tired. I read and saw some of the journal writing and the drawings were tedious and beautiful. I noticed jumbled up letters that were codes. I was wondering what was possibly so so bad about everything. I noticed they added things about Bill too.

Soon I saw Bud crying in his house and he was just breaking apart. I stopped by and he told me he was coming out of the deal too. Bill immediately appeared and did the same process with me. Bud hugged me tightly and sobbed for at least three hours uncontrollably as I comforted him. I had never seen a grown man cry of fear and happiness so much in my life. Whatever studies he went through they were over now.

We then checked up on Fiddleford who was rapidly writing in his journal in his house. His beard had grown longer from the last time I saw him. He looked rather filthy and tired, "Mcgucket, Bud is out of the deal." Fiddleford jumped at my voice and looked up.

"Who let you in here?" He scowled and hissed like an animal.

I frowned at him "Your wife." I pondered him and how stable he was.

Me and Bud left, Stanford, Bud and I ran the Shack together for the next year or so. None of us had heard from Fiddleford in this amount of time. I was slowly getting worried so we stopped by his wife's house and asked about him. She said Fiddleford had went into the forest at least a month ago and hasn't come back. She stated he had been doing this sort of thing on and off for the year. The scary thing she said was is he brought no supplies in the forest besides the journal. No water, food, clean clothes or anything.

I started getting really worried then, I eventually started stopping by his house every week. I eventually saw him, he looked terrible. I was scared and I wanted to cry, he sounded like an animal and he looked awful. His teeth were turning black and he looked very sick. I saw his wife break down and I comforted her as Fiddleford descended almost immediately back into the forest.

His wife wouldn't let Fiddleford see his child when he came back from the forest. Out of spite from fear. That Fiddleford would injure or take him into the forest too. He was some kind of crazy monster now and I didn't know what to think of him anymore.

Years and years of worrying passed, five to be exact. It was June 18th, six years ago I started studying Gravity Falls. I hadn't heard from Bud or Mcgucket in at least three years. Another reason because The Shack was getting a lot of business as well. Today I visited Bud and he seemed happy to see me. He met a nice girl, one of the reasons I hadn't seen him. They were opening a puppet business on the Lord, Heaven knows this god forsaken town needed it. The church had began to whither away, the trail was starting to get over grown and we needed more business.

So they started ventriliquey and I was quite pleased with the job they did. The puppet had a blue suit and large white hair. I watched a few shows and the children loved little puppet Gideon. People adored Lil' Gideon, he was quite popular and brought people among the church. People often went to evening church and then to the Mystery Shack, learning about the 'friendly monsters' in Gravity Falls.

Eventually around a month later I went and decided to visit Mcgucket's house to see if he was there. When I got there I was shocked, the house was a mess and Fiddleford was on the floor curled up. "What happened?" He looked up at me with tears in his eyes when I asked.

"My wife left me, I don't know what to do now. This town-this town is evil.." Mcgucket started sobbing again and cringed, "I'm leavin' the deal." He said in an awful spit and Bill instantly appeared.

"You can't." Bill stated and looked down at him, I tilted my head, "leave!" he yelled angrily at me and ran out of the house panicking out in the front trying to see inside. I could not and just had to wait it out. Just wait it out...

After a few minutes I saw the blue flash again and rushed in side. Mcgucket was on the floor writing in the journal with a bloodied finger, his sixth one. He scrambled over to me and handed me the journal, "Hide them." He whispered and blinked. Mcgucket scrambled away like an animal out of the door and scratched his ear like some kind of squirrel.

I felt scared, like like I could cry. My friend, whatever Bill did to him, he was sure out of the deal.I immediately followed the map to where the journals would be buried. I buried them that day, they were gone. For the love of god they were finally gone. But so was Mcgucket.

I was walking home when I turned around to a flash of blue, "Bill," I said with hatred, "what did you do to him?" I squinted my eyes at him and he just laughed.

"Nothing you need to know about." Bill stated and folded his arms

I charged at Bill with tears in my eyes, all I saw was white and Stanford looking at me and Bill sent me away. I'm not quite sure how I ended up this way, well I do know... but why did I? How am I all the way over here, away from things I can do. How I can't help anything, and I live in constant regret for something I didn't even do. Or something that didn't really matter. I sole-fully regret forty years ago. I was young and had no idea things would end up like this. Living in a world where mine is a story. A story for peoples entertainment, which it wasn't to me at all.


End file.
